


I'm the King

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	I'm the King

Music has always been an outlet for Rufus. Let out all his frustrations, his aggressions and sometimes his confessions of love gone awry.

Standing on that stage in a dive bar or on a platform that carries his voice to thousands of adoring fans. There's something freeing about being open and honest like that. Voices rumbling around mimicking his lyrics. Bodies jumping, moving, gyrating to the beat. It's his own brand of chaos and there's a thrill as he looks out into the sea of faces.

Rufus Humphrey: the king of a crumpling house of cards.


End file.
